


It's Greg (Dark Moodiness and Five)

by shannywan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bar Scene, Gen, compare to Bob's Burgers, sherlock moodiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannywan/pseuds/shannywan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and co-workers head to a bar, after a case. Recently after Sherlock's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Greg (Dark Moodiness and Five)

BAR:INT:NIGHT.

 

The GANG is hanging out a local pub, because why not. SHERLOCK is sitting moodily at the bar, which LESTRADE, MOLLY, DONOVAN, and ANDERSON sit at a table.

 

 

 

BARTENDER

And you! What’d you like ta have?

 

As SHERLOCK says his lines, the screen slowly darkens and the music grows more intense.

 

SHERLOCK

I was legally deceased for three years, during which time I took down a criminal organization. Every step led to more death: mine, or the deaths of others. Those I had to kill. I was fighting to return to my friends, John Watson and Molly Hooper and Gavin Lestrade.

 

As LESTRADE speaks, the dark mood CUTS OFF entirely.

 

LESTRADE

(from across the bar)

It’s _GREG!_

 

Back to dark moodiness…

 

SHERLOCK

I did terrible things to get back home…

 

Large pause. The CAMERA lifts off SHERLOCK, goes to a wider shot. The BARTENDER blinks confusedly.

 

BARTENDER

(after pause)

So you want the house special?

 

SHERLOCK

(holds up 3 fingers)

Give me five.


End file.
